We Are Perfect Strangers
by HeyYupHey
Summary: 4 months after the end of The Great War, Hinata confesses she has obtained top-secret knowledge on a sibling Nation to Konoha. In order to maintain peace she is forced to have her memory wiped by Shizune, Sakura, and Ino's father. Naruto struggles coming to terms with Hinata's "reset" personality, and Hinata has trouble adjusting to life in Konoha.
1. Chapter 1 - Naruto's perspective

_Hi guys! Thank you for taking the time out of your busy days to read some of my writing. I wanted to give a shout out to tiefrot on tumblr for giving me the inspiration to write this fic. If you like fanart, you should check them out! They're v v talented! And also to my sister Myna for editing this even though she really didn't want to! Thanks bud, you're pretty helpful when you wanna be.  
**This fanfic is rated K for strong language at times, and there may be mentions of smut and/or nudity.** This will be more adult themed than the actual show since this is placed after the War and everyone is beginning to experience adult life. **There may also be mention of gay activities and emotions** since no one has really had time to find their identities outside of their training. If this bothers you, I would suggest you don't read this fic.  
**I will update in about 3 days**, I'm a very quick writer and I want these first few chapters to get out to you guys ASAP! I hope you enjoy my writing and hope you have a lovely lovely day! _

**Chapter 1**

_Naruto's perspective_

I swore I could feel the world give out from under my feet. Ground crumbling below my soles and the tremors knocking the continents sideways and flipping them over.

Or, at least, I thought I could.

But I stood firmly, both feet on the ground of the Hokage's office. Grandma Tsunade was at her desk as usual - her hands folded in front of her lips and her eyes focused on mine. I couldn't have heard right. This was impossible. The War ended only 4 months ago; we have barely had time to get situated back into regular life. Now… this?

I could sense Sakura to my right; her warm pink aura is obvious to me. Her words of consolation seemed far away and echoed. This wasn't right. I could see a wisp of Sakura's hair as she turned quickly to the Fifth Hokage, her tone desperate. Everything sounded like it was underwater, but I didn't notice. Tsunade didn't respond to Sakura, only lifting her head to shout suddenly.

"Naruto!"

I jumped, finally snapping back to reality. Right, Hinata. This was about Hinata. I blinked a couple times as I began absorbing what Tsunade had told us. I looked to my right and Sakura met my gaze, her eyebrows pushed together in concern.

"Naruto…"

Tsunade sighed as Sakura put a hand on my arm. Her fingers squeezed the crook of my elbow lightly. My lips pressed together; right, Sakura wanted me to know she was on my side. But how could I believe that when Sakura was going to be the one committing the crime? Granny leaned back in her chair when she saw I had returned to the conscious world and Tonton cooed sadly, sharing Sakura's look of concern from Shizune's arms. Tsunade watched me for a few moments before speaking; I guess she didn't need me to be zoning out at a time like this.

"This is an emergency situation, action is to be taken immediately. There is no other alternative. I'm not happy about this either, trust me, but we don't have a choice. Sakura, you and Shizune will be working with Inoichi to wipe her memory. I leave Hinata's safety and wellbeing in your hands."

Sakura faced her Master once more, her back straightening slightly. Her hand stayed firmly on my arm.

"Yes, ma'am!"

I still couldn't respond. Shizune and Sakura were two of the greatest Medical Ninja below Tsunade, but that didn't make this any less hideous. Hinata was the definition of purity and innocence, but for some reason some old fucks found her to be such a huge threat that they had to take her away from everyone permanently. That's how I see it, at least. I felt my hands balled into fists and I lowered my head to hide my expressio as I swatted Sakura's hand away. She looked at me, and when I met her gaze I saw sorrow where I expected to see rage.

My glare didn't falter. I glowered at Sakura for a long moment before facing the floor. Even now, it felt wrong to take this out on her.

"There has to be some other way."

Tsunade sighed and shook her head slowly, folding her hands on top of her desk. Was she fidgetier than usual?

"I'm afraid there isn't. I'm sure you understand this situation, Naruto. Hinata has had possession of some very sensitive information about a sibling Nation for some time now. Apparently a diplomat's relative confessed it to her while on their deathbed on the battlefield. In order to prevent further war, we must wipe her memory completely clean to erase any chance of her telling anyone of this nation. Hinata bears no threat to anyone, but they don't know that."

My hands ached as I clenched them tighter, trying to stop the shaking. Please, anyone but her. Anyone but Hinata.

"I'm not going to let this happen."

"You don't have a choice. The procedure is taking place tomorrow morning; if you have any confessions to tell her, I… suggest you… do it now."

I looked up at Granny Tsunade. Despite my rage I have to admit I was slightly taken aback. I had never witnessed the almighty Sunin uncomfortable. This was the first time I had seen the woman stutter her words.

Sakura lifted her hand to put it back on my shoulder but thought better of it, folding her hands in front of her.

"Naruto, please. Be reasonable about this. Tsunade Sama isn't at fault. I'll go with you to say goodbye."

My bottom lip shook and I bit down on it hard to keep it from showing. I turned and walked swiftly out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind me. I knew Sakura would come after me either way, a silly door wouldn't stop that.

I walked down the stairs and out of the building. My head was filled with the sounds of my own footsteps and heartbeat. I couldn't get the image of Hinata out of his mind, which at any time but this would be the exact opposite of a problem. It hurt too much to see now.

"Naruto, wait!"

Yup, there it was. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked off of the grounds. The village was tinted orange with the setting sun. I listened to Sakura run after me for a few moments, and she soon caught up with me, barely breathless. Sakura folded her hands behind her back and walked with me in silence for a few moments. It was only when I turned towards the apartments instead of taking the roads towards the Hyuga clan's grounds that Sakura spoke up.

"Where are you going?"

"Where does it look like? I'm going home."

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

I shook his head once, my voice dropping an octave involuntarily.

"I don't have anything to say. Besides, I don't want to see her. She needs to be with family now."

Sakura didn't have time to respond before I kept walking. I could feel her gaze on me until I turned the corner out of her sight and began climbing the stairs of me apartment building. We both knew I was lying; the truth was, I didn't want to see Sakura. I didn't want to be near the person that would take Hinata away from me and I certainly didn't want to see both of them together. Hinata was sure to be forgiving and assure Sakura not to worry, but I know that Hinata was too kind for her own good. Sakura was the villain in the situation, and I don't know if I could ever forgive her for it.

Each stair became harder to shove beneath me, and soon I felt his knees begin to shake. I shoved my bottom lip between my teeth as my chin wrinkled involuntarily. No, stop. Stop. My foot slipped on a step and I managed to catch myself on the railing, my arms shaking. I couldn't contain my emotion any longer and the tears began to fall silently. Hinata, why? Why couldn't you have just kept it to yourself? Why are you so soft, so kind that you had to feel such guilt?

Of course Sakura knew I had lied. I wanted to see Hinata so badly it ached, but I couldn't. I couldn't say goodbye to the wonderful woman who had helped him save the village. The woman who had told me she loved me. I managed to roll myself into a sitting position and pressed the heels of my hands against my eyes. Don't cry, don't fucking cry.

After what seemed like an eternity, I somehow willed myself to stand and force myself forward, walking to my apartment door easing the key into the doorknob with both hands. My hands shook violently and I locked the door behind me after I managed to get inside. I stripped without emotion, the tears constantly falling. I rarely shut down to such a degree to cry without emotion, but the reality that one of the people I hold dearest to me would disappear before my eyes overwhelmed me to a new degree. I lay in bed silently with my hands rested on my stomach as I stared up at the ceiling, watching the room get darker and darker then slightly lighter as the moon began to illuminate. After the sun had set, I turned my head to look out the window and look at the stars. The velvety black sky reminded me of Hinata's hair, especially how it looked wet. It twinkled like the stars when she-

I threw an arm over my eyes. What the hell was I thinking? Hinata isn't my wife. I need to go to sleep. The procedure would be done by the time I wake up, and Grandma Tsunade said it herself. There is nothing I can do to stop it. I can't save Hinata no matter how much I want to. Granny always made it clear when she believed the situation was out of my hands, and I know that sometimes it was to watch me push back and fight for what I loved.

But for the first time in my life, I believe her.

I woke up stiff, my cheeks covered in something sticky but not unfamiliar... dry drool? I spent the first moments of consciousness recalling the foggy nightmares I had been having all night; of being alone on the training grounds, practicing my most lethal jutsus and watching the wooden dummies change into my teammates after I had darted towards them, the jutsu complete and already in my hand. I couldn't stop himself in time. I listened to the screams of those he cared most about as he dug his hands into their abdomens with the Rasengan. Kakashi, Sakura, Iruka Sensei, Sasuke, Lee… Hinata...

I squeezed my eyes shut to try and block out the morning sun. I couldn't think about these things now. It was just a dream. Why the hell is it so bright? Had I forgotten to close the curtains? I never forget to close the curtains. Why the hell would I-

Hinata!

I sat up immediately, grabbing my pants and a jacket before sprinting out the apartment, still thrashing my foot around to yank my pants up while locking the door. I didn't bother zipping up my jacket as I slid down the railing, the stairs would take too long and my patience had run out long ago. Please be the same, please be the same.

I sprinted towards the center of the village, dodging the construction workers hauling heavy boards over their shoulders and pushing wheelbarrows full of mortar. Where I lived, the buildings were still bare wood and half-finished; but the apartment I lived in was nicely furnished and gave nearly every family a place to stay without sharing. It didn't take much convincing for people to agree that the apartment was first priority after the obvious essentials when the village was destroyed.

I sprinted as fast as my legs would carry me. I could sense that some villagers watched me pass; I never really ran with such urgency unless something was very wrong. The hospital was near the Hokage's office, and I skidded to a stop in front of the front desk. The brunette clerk looked up at me with a wide-eyed expression as she took in me huffing and exhausted frame. I slammed my hands flat on the desk, leaning down slightly towards the woman. My voice came out rougher than I had intended but I was in too much of a rush to care.

"Hyuga Hinata! What room is she in?!"

The clerk jumped, probably from my tone, and flipped through the clipboard frantically in front of her. Her voice shook slightly as she looked up at me, her cheeks turned pink for some reason.

"R-Room 210. Please be considerate of other patience and have a nice-"

I took off sprinting as soon as I processed where the room would be. Even though the hospital had only been developed into a two-story facility over the past 6 months, I had been emitted enough times to know where nearly every room was. I climbed the stairs 2 at a time, my heart racing.

The only thing that I was capable of thinking of were desperate pleas to whatever higher power there was. Please Hinata, please be the same. Please be the sweet, innocent, pure woman who had saved my life so many times. Hinata was the only one who supported me from the start, the only one who saw me for who I really was even when I was young and acted like an immature nuisance. The one who loved me. Please, don't be different.

I reached the top of the staircase to the second floor and was slightly taken aback by the amount of people in front of me.

The red light that was placed above the double doors of the surgery room was lit, letting whoever passed know it was in use. In front of the surgery room at the end of the hall was a crowd of familiar faces. Two were sat at the bench and three stood in front of them. It took him a moment to process who they all were.

Shikamaru met my gaze first. I had taken comfort in his presence after Jiraya had died, and I was slightly grateful it was his eyes I had met before anyone else's. Shikamaru had a knack for holding his emotions inside where no one could see them, but even I could see the worry in his eyes. Ino was next. She clung to Shikamaru's arm for comfort and could sense when his attention shifted from the quiet conversation the group had been having to the top of the stairs down the hall. Ino's expression was full of remorse, her eyes wet with tears and her cheeks red and swollen. I know I'm not the brightest, but I'm not so dense that I can't tell when someone had been crying.

Kiba stood in front of Ino, his hands shoved in his pockets. Kiba's nose twitched when Ino looked to her right to meet my gaze, and Kiba's expression relaxed slightly when he recognized the scent. Kiba and I had always been competitive with each other, whether it came to kick the can or winning the sparring matches of the Chunin exam. But we understood each other – both of us were stubborn but softhearted and never left a shinobi in need behind. Especially now. During this.

I was surprised Kiba was so understanding of Ino's hands around Shikamaru's biceps instead of her boyfriend's. Kiba and Ino hadn't been dating for very long, but Kiba was territorial and jealous of any male in the vicinity of Ino. She loved it, of course, but I suspected that this was too serious to have them bickering over something as small as whose arm Ino clung to.

Tenten and Lee sat on the bench connected to the far wall across from the windows, her hands balled into fists pressed to her thighs and Lee's hand resting on her knee. Lee and Tenten had been dating for only a couple weeks but the way they sat next to each other and touched felt so casual that you could assume they had been married for years. Lee looked up last to meet my gaze and managed a small smile of reassurance. Lee's never-wavering positivity lightened the mood considerably, and I didn't want to think about what I would have been walking into if Lee weren't there.

Seeing all of them together knocked the wind out of me nonetheless, and the fact that I was late to whatever the others had set up made me feel even worse. Lee stood up, his expression determined as ever.

"Glad to see you here, Naruto."

I nodded once, walking towards the group slowly. Tenten didn't raise her head when Lee spoke, and I could see from where she was that her hands were shaking.

"…Yeah…"

Ino wiped her eyes with the heel of her free hand, not loosening her grip on Shikamaru's arm. Shikamaru nodded at me and didn't say anything, dropping his gaze. I knew Shikamaru and Hinata weren't close, in fact he was probably here for Ino's sake only, but Hinata was a comrade and Shikamaru cared for all comrades equally. He made that perfectly clear after Sasuke left Konoha for Orochimaru's hideout.

I leaned against the wall and gazed at the ground. I could feel their gazes on me, probably because I wore nothing on my upper body but a chainmail undershirt and unzipped jacket. They all knew I was in a rush to get here, and I still managed to be late.

I finally allowed my mind to wander as I sat on the bench opposite of Tenten. I was here, late or not, and the situation was out of his hands. There was nothing I could do. Hinata was gone. I allowed myself to remember Hinata. Remember how she always cheered for me, no matter how quietly, all the years throughout our childhood in the Ninja Academy. Everyone dragged her away from me and she was warned to stay away from me, warned that I was dangerous and not to be trusted, but she came to me anyway. How she looked at me during the Chunin exam as she fought her cousin who, at the time, wanted nothing more than to see Hinata resign her status as a Ninja. Hinata listened to my shouts of encouragement from the balconies, which were honestly on impulse, and she took them to heart. She blossomed right before my eyes from the timid fighter on the sidelines to the frontline warrior who demanded to be heard. Hinata and I grew together in more ways than one. I was known as the village hero, but really it was Hinata that helped me grow and mature into someone that could overthrow Pain and rescue the village. She deserved as much praise, if not more, as I did.

I could feel my jaw clench and my teeth grind together. How could I be so dense, how could I have not noticed her until it was too late? If only I knew how little time we had left together, I would have tried harder to understand her quiet confessions and appreciated her efforts to help. Hinata loved me, I had no doubt, but now it was too late to return it. Maybe I should have gone to her home yesterday. Maybe I should have said goodbye after all. Did she hope I would? Did she sit in quiet silence when Sakura showed up alone, disappointment and guilt flooding her and causing her to cry? l couldn't bear the thought. I leaned forward and dug my elbows into my knees, covering my face with my hands as I felt my emotions prick at my eyes.

That's when I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder.

I lifted my head and looked up at Shikamaru, a small smile on his lips despite the serious look in his eyes. Shikamaru squeezed my shoulder lightly, shaking his head.

"This is no time for regrets, Naruto. Hinata hasn't left yet. She's still counting on you, and she needs you more than ever right now. I'm sure you know that."

I let my gaze lower to look at Tenten as I processed what Shikamaru was telling me. I knew there was something behind the words that Shikamaru was saying, and unfortunately I was a bit thicker headed than the average shinobi. It took me time to process these things; Shikamaru of all people knew that. Shikamaru never spoke shortly unless he left something underneath his words for the person listening to find. I just couldn't fucking find it. It irritated me to no end - this was no time to be playing around or feeling stupid.

Lee had sat back next to Tenten without my noticing, it must have been sometime while I had zoned out. His arm was wrapped around Tenten's shoulders, her forehead pressed into Lee's shoulder. I couldn't see her eyes but I could see tears dripping off her cheeks, her chin wrinkled and her lips parted slightly as quiet sobs shook her frame. Her fists were still pressed against her thighs and, looking at her, it looked as if she was mourning a death.

Oh. That's it. I suddenly understood what Shikamaru was saying. Hinata hasn't died; she hasn't left the physical world. She was just being "reset." Even if that sounded a bit sick (okay, it sounded completely sick), it wasn't anywhere close to death. Hinata was strong and no amount of scrubbing could get rid of that in her. Hinata wouldn't want me to punish myself like this. She needed me to be understanding and helpful. Even though I wasn't the best at either of those things, I would try my damnedest to be.

I smiled up at Shikamaru, the new hope boosting my confidence and making me less anxious. I'd be lying if I said decoding Shikamaru's statement didn't make me feel a bit like a well-spoken badass.

"Right!"

I must have fallen asleep; I didn't even notice when everything went dark. Before I knew it, I heard the buzzing noise of the surgery room's bell that indicated completion of a procedure. I jolted upright, arms crossed across my chest, as I took in the sun's positioning out the window. Orange-red light came streaming in and spilled onto the lower walls and floor. How long was I asleep?!

Naruto looked to his right to see who had stayed with him. Tenten was slouched back with her head resting against Lee's shoulder, her eyes drooped shut and her hands resting on her thighs, her fists relaxed and half-open. It was apparent where her nails had dug into her palms; tiny crescent-shaped scabs lined the insides of her hands where she had gripped her fists so tightly she drew blood.

Shikamaru and Ino were gone but Kiba remained, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and head lowered next to the bench where Tenten and Lee sat. I was surprised to see Ino gone, maybe she felt too overwhelmed to stay or something? Ino had a knack to wind herself up but I had figured she would stay for Kiba and Sakura's sakes. Maybe she was hysterical. I was sure that would have woken me, despite being a heavy sleeper.

Lee sat up straight at the sound of the bell, careful not to shake Tenten as he turned to face the door to the surgery room. The double doors were shoved open as Shizune walked out quickly, fingers hooked into her hair tie as she yanked it out, shaking her hair back into place. She didn't meet anyone's gaze as she walked past the crowd, her expression blank and unreadable. I wasn't as close to Shizune as I was to the other Medical Ninja, but she was more transparent than they were. Shizune took her medical work very seriously but whenever it included something like this, she shut down. She had a soft guilty conscious and doing something like this would probably be close to unforgivable. I let her pass without saying a word, Ino's father passing close behind her. Kiba followed Inoichi more carefully with his eyes than Shizune, the unforgiving rage showing in his expression. Inoichi didn't meet his gaze; in fact, he really didn't even acknowledge Kiba was there.

Lee shook Tenten's knee gently to wake her as Sakura was making her way out. Tenten's eyebrows pushed together as she slowly woke. By the time Sakura yanked her hair out of the ponytail, shrugged out of her surgeon's jacket and folded it over her arm Tenten was awake and alert. Barely aware of Lee next to her, Tenten leaned towards Sakura as she fought to keep her voice down. Her tone was laced with rough and near hysterical anger.

"Did you do it?! Is she awake?!"

Sakura didn't look up from the floor in front of her. Her face was scrunched together with regret. I stood but didn't walk towards her, fighting to keep the anger I felt off his face myself. I couldn't help but feel so angry towards all 3 of them. All 3 of them tainted Hinata permanently, and despite Shikamaru's comment earlier, the fear that she wouldn't be the same crept back into me.

Sakura nodded shallowly, pressing her lips together for a moment before she spoke. Her voice shook a bit and her voice was lower than usual.

"The surgery was a success. Hinata's memory has been reset except for basic knowledge - she will know how to walk and talk with no problems. She will be asleep for the next couple of days. Her body has gone through severe stress and it will take quite some time for her to recover. Excuse me."

Sakura walked briskly past us, dropping her head, her expression invisible past her pink hair. It didn't take long for her walk to turn into a run, and she quickly ran down the stairs to get out of their sight.

Lee sat back, taking in Tenten's expression. Lee sighed at the apparent anger in her eyes, gently taking Tenten's hand as he spoke.

"Don't take this out on Sakura, Tenten. Imagine how she feels. You both were Hinata's friends, and Sakura was the one doing the procedure. I'm sure she feels the same anger you do towards herself."

Tenten didn't meet his gaze but she gripped his hand, squeezing it so tightly it looked like it hurt. Lee never flinched and his gaze never shifted from her face. I considered this myself; I had never taken the time to assume Sakura's feelings throughout this situation. This had only been jumped on us yesterday, which now that I thought about it, was probably a strategic move. Sakura would have found a way out if she could. But with such short notice, Tsunade wouldn't be able to find a Medical Ninja with equal talent to Sakura before the surgery's time. Sakura had no choice - she had to do this operation on her friend.

I felt a twinge of guilt once I realized this. Sakura knew I was angry with her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hinata's Perspective

___Hello again! I'm very proud of this chapter so I hope you enjoy it, and thank you to the people who left reviews! I took all of your reviews to heart, and I know the first chapter was rushed but I kind of intended for it to be since Naruto is a very uppity and impatient person. But I will def work on changing for the better! Thank you guys for your honest opinions, I appreciate it so much!_  
**This fanfic is rated K for strong language and there may be mentions of smut and/or nudity.** This will be more adult themed than the actual show since this is placed after the War and everyone is beginning to experience adult life and urges. **There may also be mention of homosexual activities and emotions** since no one has really had time to find their identities outside of their training. If this bothers you, I would suggest you don't read this fic.  
**I will update around every 3 days to once a week**, I'm a very quick writer and I want these chapters to get out to you guys ASAP! If I'm late I apologize ahead of time and hope you enjoy my writing! 

**Chapter 2**

_Hinata's perspective_

I know that I'm laying on my back… but not much else.

The weight of something draped against my torso and legs pressed down slightly, but my arms were left free at my sides. As my senses begin to return, I heard nothing but a dripping to my right and a sharp, steady beeping to my left. The inside of my eyelids were tinted purple, so some form of sunlight was able to get in the room. Panic slowly began to seep into my system, and the sound of someone breathing and shifting their weight a few feet away from where I laid didn't ease it by any degree.

Where am I? Should I try to escape? What is that annoying beeping? Why can't I move? Should I try to move? Why am I here? Maybe I should try to move my fingers. Am I under some kind of genjutsu?

I held my breath and twitched my finger experimentally against the sheets. The person in my proximity took no notice, they were too busy scribbling on something next to them. When I was sure my movement went unnoticed, I dug my fingernail into my thumb. It stung a bit. This was no genjutsu.

Alright, so I'm not under a genjutsu or tied down by any means. If I have really been captured, these people suck at restraints.

I opened my eye a bit to see who was near me. A wall with wide windows to my right was obvious; one of them must have been open, the curtains pushed back to allow sunlight, a light breeze and the sound of birds chirping in. The only person in the same room as me was a woman with her back to me, her pink hair tied back in a short ponytail as she scribbled on a clipboard. She was closer than I thought she was. I was lucky my twitching fingers went unnoticed. She wore a white jacket over what looked like a pink shirt and a black skirt, her thighs wrapped in white bandages. My heart rate seemed to have been monitored on a screen in front of her. I ground my teeth and tried to keep my breathing even. Who was this wench? Was this the person who had captured me and brought me here? I surely hope not, if she was able to wrangle me down and drag me here that would be extremely embarrassing.

As my anxiety rose, the beeping sped with my heart rate. The pink-haired woman lifted her head to look at the screen, then slowly turned and met my gaze. She had a friendly face; she was actually quite attractive, but that didn't mean anything. She could still be an enemy. Her green eyes widened slightly when she saw my half-open eye. This was bad. Very bad. How long had I been in this bed? Where was I? I wracked my brain to remember my capture and was left empty handed. Fuck, I don't even remember my goddamn name! How hard was I hit when they caught me?!

Very slowly, the woman lifted her left hand from the clipboard in her grasp, her finger resting on a button on the monitor near her. Fuck, fuck. Fuck! Was she calling reinforcements?! I watched her hands carefully, both eyes open, not bothering to hide the fact that I had woken up from whatever slumber I had been in. As the pink-haired mystery pushed the button, she spoke into the intercom without breaking eye contact with me.

"She's awake."

The first thing I noticed was that her voice seemed as pink as her hair. Her tone was gentle and lovely, not threatening in any way; but there was an edge to it that I couldn't define. The woman smiled down at me in a friendly manner as she turned to face me, taking her time with her movements. My eyes never left hers, and I was hyper aware that she moved her hand from the button towards my exposed arm. She slid her fingers on the inside of my wrist; less in a measuring way and more as an innocent gesture. Did she mean no harm? She certainly didn't seem like it. Maybe if I was captured, the pink haired one could be of assistance. Her green eyes were clear of remorse or negativity, they bore no threat, if anything they showed that she was here to help me.

A few moments of silence passed before another woman entered, scrambling through the door. She had long blonde hair and intensely blue eyes. She was not nearly as smooth or calm as the pink-haired one, sprinting into the room and gripping the door frame as she panted, her voice filled with disbelief.

"She's awake?! Are you sure?!"

The pink-haired woman didn't move, her smile just widened. Her cheeks showed colour and it looked as if she was holding back tears.

"Yes, I'm positive."

The blonde crossed the room quickly, looking down at me as if she was an alien. A wide grin of what looked like relief spread across her face before the tears spilled over. She rushed to catch them with her fingertips but was still too late, not able to stop herself from containing whatever emotion she had felt. Why were they crying? What is this? Was I in some strange accident?

The pink haired one pressed her clipboard to her chest, not moving her hand from the inside of my wrist. Her voice was a bit thicker than it was before, probably less from the tears and more from the genuine emotion.

"Hinata, do you remember me? You probably don't, do you?"

Hinata. Is that my name? It sure felt familiar and sounded right, but in this state, hearing someone call me Phillip would give me the same amount of relief.

The pink haired one's face fell after I didn't respond. No, I didn't remember. Why would I?

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm one of the Medical Ninja who is going to take care of you, and I'm also one of your close friends."

Medical Ninja? So I was in the hospital. Had I really been in an accident? Is that why they were so surprised that I had woken up? I felt my wrists lift off the blanket that covered me. I had the intention of lifting my hands, but it turned out to be more of a chore than I had anticipated. Slowly, my hands lifted to hover over my face, Sakura's fingers retreating quickly. Lifting my hands took a bit of effort since my muscles were stiff and shook. The sight of my own skin took me aback; these hands were alien and told a story I had never heard of.

The skin of my hands was pale and looked soft, no cuts or bruises to be seen. Despite the softness, the sides of my fingers were unnaturally flat and my palms were unnaturally creased from what looked like months if not years of training. My fingers, palms and heels of my hands were deeply calloused and slightly scarred, all of them faded into the rest of my pale skin. How old were these scars? I knew by the sight of them that they were years upon years old, there was no hint of pinkness in any of them. I nearly forgot the reason I lifted my hands to begin with, they were much more distracting than I had counted on. I had never seen these hands in my life - I was sure of it.

This body I was in was entirely new, and I had no idea what it looked like or how much it was capable of. Seeing the scars and calluses made me aware that I was highly powerful, which made me more nervous than reassured. Panic and awe crept in my mind as the blonde-haired one looked at Sakura with an irritated expression, oblivious of my rising anxiety. She wiped the rest of her tears off her cheeks and her voice had an irritated edge to it.

"What do you mean 'do you remember me?' Of course she doesn't. The surgery wouldn't have been a success if she did."

My gaze eventually shifted from my alien hands to Sakura's face, but by the time I could process the blonde's words Sakura had turned to give the blonde a look I couldn't see. She pressed her lips together and looked away sheepishly. After a few moments, Sakura looked back at me with a regretful smile, and suddenly I got the feeling that didn't want to know. Okay, I did, but this situation was overwhelming enough and I decided that I was safe to wait.

I looked up at the ceiling and began experimenting with this foreign body's status to keep myself calm. I began wiggling my toes, bending my knees and working the rest of the way up my body to test its limits. Aside from being stiff and sore from what seemed to be a lack of movement, I didn't seem to be injured in any way. I moved my hand to the strangely flat and slightly bony stomach to press down experimentally. I was just feeling for muscle but was surprised at how hard it was. Despite being still for an undefined amount of time, the muscle did not deteriorate or even relax. How long had this body trained to obtain this amount of strength? I could feel my heart began to beat faster in my neck as my anxiety rose. I wasn't even sure why - being strong was a good thing, but this body responded with nervousness and fear involuntarily.

Sakura and the blonde stepped closer to me when my heart monitor began to beep faster, and I looked at them without bothering to hide my panic. Sakura dropped her clipboard, not noticing when it clattered to the floor and snatched my hand off my stomach and into both of hers. She looked into my eyes with concern, her fingers squeezing my palm. The blonde one ran to the other side of me and I could hear a popping noise and some shuffling, but Sakura's eyes held my attention.

"Hinata, what's wrong?! Tell us what we can do to help!"

What's wrong? Nothing is wrong. That's what I wanted to say anyway, but the most I could do was part my lips and fold my fingers down over the back of her hand. Sakura must have really been my friend - this body relaxed when she touched it and she really did seem like a nice person. Her concern didn't seem fake or forced. How did I manage to make a friend like this? If I really do belong here and wasn't in some freak accident, why am I in the hospital? What was the surgery the blonde ditz and mentioned earlier? And why are my arms and legs getting so heavy…?

Sakura looked up at the blonde as my grip began to loosen. My eyelids began to become heavy and my hand nearly slipped from Sakura's grasp.

"What are you doing, Ino?! Why the hell did you sedate her?!"

"She was panicking, I didn't know how else to help!"

How are you a doctor, blondie? Wait, what was her name? Ino?

"You pig! She just woke up!"

Now that I think about it, whatever she popped in my IV feels kinda nice.

"It's not my fault! I was just trying to help her relax!..."

The voices began sounding further and further away as whatever she put in my IV went through my system. It felt lovely, almost everything became softer and anything that didn't faded nicely into the background. Their voices faded as everything around me went darker, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

Waking up the second time around was surprisingly much more pleasant than the first. Probably because I knew where I was and that I wasn't tied to a pole or something. I opened my eyes and sighed deeply when I realized that the sight of the inside of my eyelids wasn't much different than the dark room around me. How long had I slept? I shoved my hands next to my ribcage and pushed myself up into a shaky sitting position. My arms shook from suddenly being used in the first time in, well… however long.

I kept my hands planted until I knew I wasn't going to lose my balance. The last thing I needed was to go toppling over the side of my bed and back into a coma. Even just sitting up without something behind me was a chore, and I didn't like the feeling of a mystery silk fall from behind my head, over my shoulders and into my lap. Was it hair? My hair? I lifted one of my hands slowly and ran my fingers through it. Yes, it was definitely my hair. I suppose I fell asleep too soon to have someone actually explain to me what I had and what I didn't, along with what had happened to me. I'm sure I could ask that pink-haired Sakura girl, she seemed like she wouldn't have a problem with any of my questions.

The more I thought about what questions I wanted to ask, the more of them popped up. I didn't realize how much I was unaware of until now - I didn't know anything about myself. I know my name is Hinata and I think I had a knack for fighting with my hands. Sitting up now, I know my hair is long, dark and very silky. It seems someone put it in a loose bun on top of my head without actually using a hair tie. Was it the blonde one? She seems like the kind that would care about stuff like that. I wanted to know what my reputation was; was I feared in this village? Probably not, the people I met didn't seem afraid of me. But they didn't seem like the kind to give a damn about that stuff, either. Speaking of the village, what village was I in? Was it strict? The blonde one - Ino - she mentioned a surgery, so my memory was blank on purpose. Did they bring me back as a victim of some kind of war or incident and interrogate me before wiping my memory? Is that why I responded with such anxiety and fear with everything? Maybe I had been raised under harsh conditions because of the village's hunger for power, which is why my hands are so scarred and calloused.

I sighed, closing my eyes and moving the hand from my hair and pressing it flat against my forehead. I slouched slightly in an attempt to force myself to relax, my head bowing and my chin almost touching my chest. Slow down, Hinata. Slow down. If this village was really as strict as I had feared, there would be guards inside my room. They would be watching my every move and make me pee in the corner. But there wasn't - the people taking care of me were kindhearted and gentle. Even the blonde spaz had good intentions.

Suddenly, the door to my room slid open, filling the room with unnatural and burning light. I squeezed my eyes shut, involuntary straightening my posture as I put a hand up to block the invasive light and scowled. Who keeps their lights on in the middle of the night? Fucking asshole.

"You're awake!"

Pink. That voice was pink. I peeked over my hand, squinting against the searing yellow. Sakura smiled warmly at me, sliding the door shut behind her. The dark room was filled with colourful splotches from the pitch black returning. I lowered my hands into my lap, letting myself slouch again. Her presence made everything feel much lighter, even without my memory. I heard a dull click and a small amount of light buzzed on from the fluorescent lights above me, just enough to see the room but not enough to sear my eyeballs out of their sockets.

"Ah - sorry, I get a bit careless about these things. How are you feeling, Hinata?"

I gave her a small smile. It was the best I could manage with better amount of my strength gone. Sakura smiled back with more gusto than I did, pulling a chair from the corner of the room to beside my bed, smoothing her skirt and jacket to the back of her thighs as she sat. She took my hand once more, focusing her gaze down on my fingers as her thumb smoothed across the back of my hand.

"I can see you're feeling stronger. You must be hungry, huh? We haven't been able to give you anything that wasn't through an IV while you were asleep. I guess going without food for 3 days will do that to you."

Three days?!

Sakura could sense my alarm and looked up at me, straightening her posture and putting her free hand up as if she was trying to stop what I was thinking.

"Oh, don't worry! I can explain everything to you. I have the answers to all of your questions, no matter what they are. I'm your friend, remember? I'm going to be with you every step of the way. You have no reason to worry."

I bit my lip and stared at my knees. Well, where I thought they would be. I actually haven't seen my knees yet, I have to keep reminding myself of that.

Sakura stood suddenly but didn't let go of my hand. She pulled on my hand, forcing me to lean forward until she stopped long enough to situate myself on my knees. I looked up at her questionably; what the hell was she thinking? This was a random and invasive exercise, whatever she intended on. Sakura held up one finger, smiling cheekily and squeezing my hand before letting it go and walking behind the heart monitor to my left. Had there always been a second door there? Apparently it lead to a joint bathroom or something because she came back with a small mirror attached to a handle, and she held the reflective side to her shoulder as she sat. She slid the handle in my hand, the only thing reflecting in the mirror was the ceiling.

"I figured we should start with something small. You don't know what you look like yet, do you?"

It took me a couple moments before I willed myself to shake my head. No, I didn't know what I looked like. Not that I wasn't curious or had forgotten, I was just too nervous and weak to go out of my way and find a mirror. Now that the ability was in my hands (literally), I wasn't sure I was ready to know.

No, wait, shut up. I could handle this. What was the worst case scenario, huh? I'm ugly? I could handle that. I could handle being ugly and strong. I could even handle it if that was my reputation in this village. Everything will be fine if I have to deal with something as insignificant as a lack of sex appeal.

Sakura seemed to have sensed my anxiety and took my free hand again. Her skin was smooth but obviously harbored a great amount of power. We met gazes and she nodded once, encouraging me as her smile widened a bit. She seemed a bit excited to watch me see myself for the first time. I guess she had a right to be, this couldn't have been a normal occurrence.

So, I held my breath and tightened my grip on the mirror. Alright, come on, just do it. Ready? One…. two…. three.

I pressed my lips together, squeezing Sakuras hand as I lifted the mirror with a single motion. It was in front of my face, I could sense it was, so why the hell couldn't I process anything?

Oh, my eyes are closed.

I exhaled slowly, waiting a couple moments before opening my eyes and staring into the mirror. What I saw nearly knocked the wind out of me.

A pale, dark-haired goddess stared back at me. She had a small nose and rosy cheeks, her jawline was sharp and angular despite the slight chubbyness. Had she had a chubby face when she was young and outgrown it? It didn't matter - it made her look a bit childlike and cute. Her bangs fell just below her thin eyebrows, framing her thick eyelashes and forehead perfectly. Her lips were thin and chapped, but the condition of them took nothing away from her face. I eventually had the courage to meet my own gaze, and my heart nearly stopped.

The most amazing part of her face were her eyes. Those pure white, wide and curious eyes. I couldn't grasp that the person staring back at me was… myself. My hand slid out of Sakura's and moved to touch the goddess'- I mean, my, cheek. The skin of my hands and the skin of my face matched in paleness perfectly, and I hadn't noticed before now that my fingers had begun to shake.

"I'm beautiful."

Was that my voice? It had to have been, I felt my lips and tongue move. I even watched myself say it in my reflection. It sounded soft and gentle; it was the voice of royalty. It was small and shy but held a power that I couldn't put my finger on. It's a voice that hadn't been used in the past but harbored great strength. I couldn't be awake. This couldn't be real, could it? This was a dream, a wonderful dream that I would eventually wake up from. My real life would be something mediocre - maybe a farmer's wife belonging to some Great Nation.

The feeling of Sakura's hand on my shoulder snapped me out of the trance I was in. I blinked once before moving, turning my head after a couple seconds and meeting Sakura's gaze. Sakura's smile was the same of a proud parent, and she nodded once, her eyes looking wetter than usual. Why was she always crying?

"Yes, you are."


	3. Chapter 3 - Hinata's Perspective

Chapter 3

**Hinata's Perspective**

I managed to shove enough food down my throat to wane the ravenous and unforgiving hunger I woke up with. I didn't even realize how hungry I was until Sakura brought a couple trays of food from the cafeteria a few hours after she gave me the mirror and by the time she closed the door I had already considered crawling across the floor to get it sooner. I didn't even use chopsticks - I ate with my hands. Yes, I ate dumplings, rice and rolls with my hands. It's disgusting and ape-like, but that's what happens when someone doesn't eat for 3 days.

I've been awake for over almost 2 days, and in that time I have managed to eat almost nonstop. I was sluggish and tired the first 24 hours, dozing most of the day away and staying awake the entire night. But the second day, I was awake and alert, taking in everything I could about my surroundings.

As soon as the sun came up Sakura switched into Medical Ninja mode, leaving me in my room as she worked around the hospital, poking her head into my room occasionally to check on me, making sure I still had food and wasn't in any pain. At night she sat with me, stripping her doctor's jacket off and draping it on the back of her chair as she nibbled on extra jelly biscuits and oatmeal raisin cookies from the cafeteria. Did this woman ever sleep? I certainly hadn't seen her sleep at all, and who knows how long she had been up in the days I was comatose. She chatted and worked like she had all the energy in the world, but no one could deny the shadows that were forming under her eyes.

The morning after I woke from my drug-induced slumber, Sakura began telling me about my life in this village as I ate the hard boiled eggs, rice and miso soup. I guess I'm in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, otherwise known as Konoha. She filled me in on a bit of history: how I was alive for the Third Hokage's death and the Fifth Hokage's inauguration. Sakura's eyes glittered as she told me about our current Hokage - Her name is Tsunade. I guess she's the best medical Ninja in the world and Sakura managed to become her apprentice. Sakura told me all about Tsunade's personality, and honestly, I can see the Hokage and I getting along very well. I asked about the Fourth Hokage and what his history was, but she just smiled and said I would learn _all _about him soon enough. I don't know what that means at all, but I trust Sakura enough to be patient.

Sakura continued by telling me about how I'm in the main bloodline of the Hyuga clan. She told me I used to have a cousin that was from the side bloodline, but he had passed away during a war we both fought in. She didn't tell me his name and she said it wasn't her place to. I opened my mouth to argue, but decided against it. Sakura seemed like the noble type - anything she deemed out of her hands would be closed to discussion. She smiled thankfully when I pressed my lips together, and never mentioned the Hyuga clan again.

I listened to her for what felt like hours, absorbing everything I could about this life I couldn't recall. I guess I was a part of Team Eight in the Ninja Academy, which included me, a hound expert named Inuzuka Kiba and an insect expert named Aburame Shino. We apparently went on missions together for around 5 years, and sometimes we still get assigned missions together as a team.

A team of three with myself and two boys, huh? I hope I was some kind of grand badass that put them both in their place when they acted like idiots. With this body and this face, I could break their masculine egos with a snap of my fingers. The thought of putting self-entitled men in their place put a smile on my face.

But I suppose it wasn't like that. Much to my disappointment, Sakura told me that up until only about 3 years ago I had been a shy and mostly quiet girl. I didn't have much self confidence up until the Chunin exams which was where I truly started to blossom. It took a little while before I had truly made a name for myself, before I had begun to come out of my shell I was only in the shadow of my cousin. But once I came forth, no one could outshine me.

The mention of my teammates made Sakura jump slightly, holding a single finger up as she turned from the half-eaten biscuit with jelly she had in her hand.

"Oh, that reminds me. Part of your requirements before discharge are that you must meet someone of familiarity. Kiba and Shino will be here before the day's end to meet you." She looked at me and smiled lightly, trying to be reassuring despite the professional tone. "Remember, they've been your teammates for years. There's nothing to be afraid of, and if you need me, I'll be right outside the door."

Ah, so that's the catch. I guess I knew that I wouldn't get to leave this hospital just by speaking once in a while and eating enough for a small village. Sakura turned back to her breakfast, continuing to chat cheerfully even though I didn't even pretend to listen. After a few moments I was able to tune back in, and I guess it was at the climax of my life so far.

By the time I caught up, she was talking about some guy named Pain who came to the village a while ago and completely obliterated it. The only thing that remained were the stone ledge that showed the Hokage's faces. Only one person had the guts to fight him, and when he was pinned I came to his rescue. Sakura gave me a proud grin when she told this to me, her pride obvious in her expression.

"You rescued the Hero of this Village, who is also my closest friend. I honestly don't think I could ever express my gratitude towards you for it. You're a hero as well, even if you don't remember it."

"What happened to my memory?"

The sound of my own voice took me off guard. I was listening to Sakura, but my mind still continued to wander, and before I knew it the words had already left my mouth. Sakura smiled lightly at the question. It only lasted a little while though, and she looked down at the floor before answering.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. We aren't allowed to say. I can only assure you that you did no harm to anyone and that wiping your memory was not a punishment. The reason for your memory being wiped is no longer relevant because it has been taken care of by Master Tsunade. You have no reason to worry."

Ah, so that's how it is. Even though Sakura said I did no harm, but she still didn't say that I didn't do anything wrong. I guess I won't find out today, but I will. I promise to whatever higher power that put me in this situation that I will find out what I did. As much as I liked Sakura, if Tsunade was her master, there was no way I could squeeze the reason behind my brain-bleaching out of her. Part of me was a bit thankful there was no way I could find out; it gave me the chance to escape any guilt I could be susceptible to. But the other part was screaming. The Hokage herself made it clear I not know why my memory was wiped - I must have done something really bad. Something to make a governmental choice about. Whatever the reason was, the reason I did it was for the sake of the Village.

Sakura stood after I fell silent, and when I looked up at her she had her clipboard already in front of her face, the front page on it flipped back as she scanned the contents. I could tell that she had switched from friend-Sakura to Dr. Sakura. She always acted like this during the day, while she was on the clock and tending to other patients besides myself.

I nodded once, trying to keep the disappointment off my face. So this was why she was telling me all this stuff, not just for my sanity but because I was going to meet two people that knew more than I ever could in this short of an amount of time; about both myself and this village. Sakura put her hand on top of mine, squeezing my fingers and lowering her tone.

"I should take my leave to give you a chance to gather yourself before your teammates arrive. I'll come in and let you know when Kiba and Shino are here. Remember, I'll be right outside the room during their stay."

Sakura stepped away from me, sliding the door open and stepping out. She seemed to move in slow motion; I had a hard time processing things with all the adrenaline coursing through me. Sakura was a good friend, she knew when I needed my space and when I needed someone to be there. The only problem was, I didn't exactly know which I craved. Part of me wanted to thank her for giving me my space, and part of me wanted to cling to her arm and beg her to stay. But before I could decide which I genuinely needed, she was gone.

A few hours of solitude did me well, I had managed to get most of my mind in order and prepare myself for a new crowd of unfamiliar faces. It's strange to think about seeing someone who knows me so well while I can barely remember their names. Well, they know who I was. Who knows what they're expecting of me now. Whatever it is, I'm not in the complying mood. Knowing that two strangers who had known me before as some shy princess had put me in a bad mood, and as much as I didn't want to take it out on them, I knew the chances that I would be able to hold back were slim.

The sun had just begun to show its orange hues for the day when my door slid open. I laid myself back down at some point during the day, my bed eased up into a half-sitting up position. My hands were rested on my stomach and my hair was pushed over my left shoulder and twirled in between my fingers. I didn't bother rolling my head to see who had entered, at the moment I didn't really care. I was content being alone and identifying the person who disturbed me didn't matter. It could have been the Hokage herself and I would have felt the same amount of irritation.

"Hinata? Your teammates are here."

I didn't move. I recognized the voice as Sakura's, and despite my day boiling in my own agitation her presence lifted my spirits considerably. I sighed and continued weaving the last few inches of my hair through my fingers at an attempt to settle my jittery nerves. In all honesty, I hyped myself up into an angry mess just to cover the fact that I was nervous. I hated the feeling of shyness or anxiety, it felt too familiar and seemed to be this body's habitual response to anything of importance.

The sound of Sakura whispering quietly to whoever else was in the room with me for a few moments before walking out of the room and closing the door did little to ease my nerves, and I moved my gaze from the window to my hands. I could sense two people in the same room as I, and there were a few awkward moments of silence before an emotionless, deep voice broke the silence.

"Hinata?"

I looked up at them from my hands nervously, forcing my face to portray no emotion. I couldn't tell which person had spoken, but if I had to guess it would be the one on the left. I could feel my expression twist into one of confusion. These were my teammates?

The one who I guessed had spoken wore dark glasses, spiky hair and a shirt that zipped up so far it covered his face almost entirely. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his green jacket and his Konoha headband was strapped tightly to his forehead. The other one was much more attractive, red facepaint scaling the sides of his face, formed into spikes of some kind. His pupils were thin like a cat's, but he smelled like wet dog. His short, shaggy hair was pulled back by his headband, which was also tied to his forehead. The top of his chainmail undershirt was showing from under his black jacket, and he shifted his weight uncomfortably, his eyes focused on me. I couldn't read their expressions, partly because I couldn't see the left's from under all his clothes.

Whoever these two were, they were Ninja of quality for sure, but I know I had never seen them before.

It took me a few moments to process that they were waiting for my response. I swallowed thickly, my voice louder than I had ever heard it without actually shouting.

"Yes, that's me."

The attractive one stepped slowly towards me, watching my reaction before making his way to my bedside. He took one of my hands carefully, casually weaving my hair out of my fingers to free them. He laughed once, looking up at me awkwardly.

"I know you don't remember me, but it's really good to see you're okay, Hinata. I'm Kiba."

I looked up at him and he grinned at me. I swear, if he had a tail it would be wagging. I smiled slightly, nodding once, squeezing his hand. It was rough and calloused just like mine.

"Thanks, so am I."

Kiba let his expression fall, and I swear I could see some surprise in his face as he turned to face the hooded one standing by the door. So he was Shino, huh? The bug guy.

"Oi, Shino. Come introduce yourself. Maybe this time you'll have a chance with her."

I felt my eyebrows push together as the hooded one sighed, stepping closer to me and stopping when he was next to Kiba. I could feel his gaze on me through the dark glasses.

"Don't be foolish."

Yes, that was the voice. That deep, blank voice that called my name the first time. I smiled lightly, letting my thoughts bubble up my throat.

"So you're the bug guy, huh? That's some creepy shit."

Kiba looked back at me with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open a bit. What, did the old Hinata not cuss?

"Erm, yes, I am. My insects are specially designed to feed off my chakra and-"

"Oh god, dude. You can stop there. I don't wanna know."

Kiba pressed his lips together to suppress his amusement but the snorts and small tears pricking the corner of his eyes were the exact opposite of subtle. Shino's cheeks turned bright red and the anger and embarrassment radiating from him was almost tangible. Jesus, I didn't mean to make him a pissy mess, I was just joking.

"I-I see."

Shino turned his head until I couldn't see his face and Kiba bit his lip, short chortles that resembled a dog's woofing breaking out from between his lips. Despite Shino's obvious distaste with the way I acted, I couldn't help but grin at Kiba's jovial expression. I managed a small laugh, still starstruck by how my voice sounded. My laugh was sweet and small, much like how Sakura described my previous personality.

My laugh gradually built until I was pressing my hand to my lips, trying to keep the uncontrollable cackles at a reasonable volume. I wasn't even laughing at the same thing as Kiba - I just greatly enjoyed the sound of my own laughter. It felt so nice to laugh after over 24 hours of overwhelming and confusing disorientation in this village and body. Shino hunched his shoulders further down, cringing from his apparent growing embarrassment. Kiba and I laughed together for a good few moments before Kiba moved one of his hands to smack it on Shino's shoulder, grinning at him with small tears in his eyes.

"Aw, come on, Shino. You can't say this isn't funny. Now Hinata is telling you what she really thinks!"

"I prefer to think that she has no recollection of how to execute proper manners."

"You can prefer to think whatever you like, bugboy."

They continued to bicker and I sat by, Kiba's hand still on mine occasionally squeezing when he burst out in laughter at something Shino said. I could see myself in a group with these two - Kiba and Shino balanced each other out whether they liked to admit it or not. Shino's short fuse and Kiba's humor worked in strange, perfect harmony. I watched them as Kiba's laughter turned into a howling rumble and Shino put a hand over his eyes at some kind of perverted implication. My lips stretched into a small smile. My worries were irrelevant; this group was perfect for me, both as a shy little girl and as an outspoken woman.

Memory or not, I was starting to get the feeling I was going to love it here.

**_Review Responses:_**

**Eerie Ava - ****_I hope I didn't let your expectations down! Her personality evens out more in the next couple of chapters - it's a bit extreme in this one but I felt like she had to experiment a bit to see where her limits where, yknow? I know if I had my memory wiped like this, I would be soooo crass just to see what people's reactions were to see how far back to dial it. _**

**Rosebunse - ****_Thank you so much! I hope this chapter wasn't rushed as well, I've been trying to pay attention to it without fluffing the story up with too many unnecessary details. Finding that balance might take me a bit but I won't let y'all down! _**

**Illuminated - ****_Not exactly - I've been careful to balance both Hinata's instinctual responses with her outward reactions. For what I have planned, she will not resemble RTN Hinata too closely. But I suppose there are some similar details in their characters, yes. _**


	4. Chapter 4 - Naruto's Perspective

_Hello, readers! Mondays suck asshole and my three days are up, so I figured I'd attempt to brighten up your day and post. Thank you so much to everyone leaving reviews - again, they help me more than I can even express. I hope this chapter doesn't leave you disappointed and if you have any suggestions on how I could improve, please let me know! Thank you so much xoxoxo  
__**This fanfic is rated K for strong language and there may be mentions of smut and/or nudity.**__ This will be more adult themed than the actual show since this is placed after the War and everyone is beginning to experience adult life and urges. __**There may also be mention of homosexual activities and emotions**__ since no one has really had time to find their identities outside of their training. If this bothers you, I would suggest you don't read this fic.  
__**I will update around every 3 days to once a week**__, I'm a very quick writer and I want these chapters to get out to you guys ASAP! If I'm late I apologize ahead of time and hope you enjoy my writing!_

Chapter 4

_Naruto's Perspective_

No matter how much I begged Grandma Tsunade, she refused to let me see Hinata. Over the past five days I had done everything I could think of, I caught her while she was out drinking, on the way to her favorite casino, I even asked if there was tedious paperwork she didn't want to do or chores that had to be done to sweeten her up a bit. Shizune stood at her side the each time I approached the Hokage, her expression becoming sadder as I grew more and more desperate. Granny was a bit of a bitch, but wasn't this much of an asshole. She knew the pain of not being able to see someone she lived and surely would understand my position without the Elders in the way. They're probably keeping me away from Hinata because of the Nine Tails, and I know Kurama and I have proved ourselves trustworthy.

It didn't take long for me to work myself up into an angry frenzy in the Hokage's office after I asked for permission to enter the hospital room 210 again, slamming my fist down on Tsunade's desk.

"This is ridiculous, Grandma! You know that I'm no harm to Hinata, and you should know by now if she meant harm to anyone else! Why are you keeping me away from her?!"

Tsunade watched me from where she sat a few feet away, her hands folded in front of her lips with her usual intense expression. She sighed, dragging her elbows together and letting her joined fists drop to the desk, her eyes closing as she spoke.

"The situation is out of my hands, Naruto. Hinata is being strictly watched by the Medical Ninja of the hospital and a couple Anbu Black Ops to assure she won't be violent upon release. If things go well, she will be released in a few days' time. If you're so intent on finding out her status, you're more than welcome to ask Sakura."

Ah, right. Sakura. Honestly, that wasn't an option I considered because approaching her wasn't an option at all. I hadn't seen her since after she completed the procedure and ran off. She is obviously just as upset and pissed off as I am, but I can't will myself to see her. Every time I began to seek her out, knots would form in my stomach and my anger intensifies so much I shake. Sakura was the one person I thought I could count on, the one person I thought would be on my side no matter what, especially when it came to saving our friend. But she was the enemy. She wiped Hinata's personality out and memory clean. Who even knows what she's like now? The thought of Hinata being any different made me nauseous.

"That's a lie. I can change this if you let me, Granny. Ten minutes. Please."

"No. Do you know what the Elders will do to me if they found out I'd let you visit her early? I deal with enough of their shit, Naruto."

"So there's nothing I can do?"  
"There is absolutely nothing you can do."

Tsunade opened her eyes, looking up at me with her blank but still intense expression. I was surprised she had remained so quiet and calm this entire time. Granny was usually either punching me so hard I had a nosebleed or screaming at me to get the fuck out of her office. Believe it or not, I'm aware I'm probably the biggest nuisance of Konoha, and Tsunade never deals with my annoyances without violence. Watching her react so calmly was unheard of, and I didn't know how to handle it when she was being so reasonable.

"Tch."

I shoved myself away from her desk, not bothering to acknowledge her mumbles of what seemed to be an apology. I didn't have time for her apologies unless it meant she was going to help me bend the rules and see Hinata.

I shoved my hands into my pockets as I walked out of the small cabin that had become the Hokage's office. How the fuck was he supposed to sneak into the hospital and around Sakura without anyone noticing? Knowing Sakura and especially Ino, the entire hospital staff would be on lookout for me tiptoeing around in disguise. I could always ask for one of the boys' help, but who would actually be helpful without snitching? Anyone of quality was too far involved and honourable about everything involving Konoha, so that gets rid of almost all of the guys. The only one that wouldn't feel guilty about sneaking into a hospital was Sasuke, and he won't help me no matter what I offer in return.

As I began weaving through the small shops and restaurants that had developed in the middle of the town over the past few months, I heard a familiar laugh. It sounded like a mix of a deep chuckle and a dog's bark.

I lifted my head and saw Kiba and Shino walking towards me, Kiba's arm thrown over Shino's shoulders and one hand on his stomach, laughing loudly in his ear with small tears in his eyes. Shino looked miserable, his face bright red with his hands shoved into his jacket pockets, the irritation radiating out of him. They didn't seem to notice my approach, so I drew closer as I felt a small smirk tug at the edges of my lips. Kiba's laugh was contagious as hell, I couldn't help it.

"Yo."

Kiba snorted and moved his hand from his stomach to catch the tear running down his cheek. He sighed deeply to steady himself before saying anything, his voice an octave high from the jovial stupor he was in.

"Oh, hi Naruto. You missed the experience of a lifetime. Shino, he-"

"It wasn't that funny," muttered Shino. He looked away, his shoulders hunched towards his chest in embarrassment.

"Yes it was! Oh god, Naruto, you should have heard the things Hinata was saying."

Hinata?

I felt the smile drop off my face as I grabbed Kiba's shoulders, forcing him to look at me. Kiba's laugh jolted to a stop as he looked at me suspiciously. He couldn't have said Hinata, right? My imagination was playing tricks on me. It had to.

"Did you just say you saw Hinata?!"

Kiba put up his hands defensively, all humor erased from his expression.

"Jesus Christ. Yes, I did. Hinata woke up two days ago and Sakura said she was doing so well that the hospital staff wanted her to meet someone new. I guess she reacted properly."

I could feel the fabric of Kiba's jacket slipping from my fingers as my hands dropped heavily to my sides. I stared at Kiba blankly, already absent from the conversation. Tsunade was a decisive and sometimes manipulative leader, but I had never thought of her as a liar.

"... _Naruto?"_

Why would Granny lie to me about something as serious as this? I had forgiven her for keeping me absent for the beginning of the war because she rallied on my side in the end, but this was something different. This was Hinata. The innocent and kind souled Hinata that would never hurt anyone unless she truly had to.

"_Naruto!" _

But Tsunade had really lied to me about this. She lied to keep us separated. How long would she wait to tell me Hinata had really woken up?

"... _Naruto_… Oy, Naruto!"

I jumped at the sound of my name. I hadn't noticed Kiba slapping my right cheek lightly with the back of his hand, his eyebrows pushed together in elementary confusion. Kiba wasn't the kind of guy to get seriously concerned about anyone unless it was Ino or one of his teammates. I swiped his hand off my face quickly, scowling as I rubbed my cheek. Kiba raised an eyebrow at me, his tone a bit condescending.

"Jeez, you have the attention span of a boulder. You should really work on that."

"Tell me about Hinata."

My voice was cold and emotionless which seemed to take Kiba a bit aback, but I didn't care. I needed to know how Hinata was doing even if I couldn't see her myself.

"You're so demanding," he sighed, putting his hands on his hips and shrugging. "She's going to be fine. She's pretty different, but I don't think it's a bad thing."

"Different how?" I could feel my hands ball into fists involuntarily and my gaze turn into a glare, but I didn't unwind himself at all until Kiba was finished talking.

Kiba pursed his lips, lowering his gaze and watching a bug crawl along the dirt path as he organized his thoughts.

"Iunno, she's more… up front, I guess? Hinata isn't nearly as shy as she was before. She even called Shino the 'mysterious, pervy type.'"

Kiba cackled after casually mentioning this, obviously tickled by the memory. I didn't laugh with him - I didn't even smile. I couldn't even if I wanted to, my face frozen in a glare that wasn't really intended for Kiba. This procedure was a fucking horrible idea.

"And she's much more confident. You should have seen the way her eyes lit up every time she passed something reflective; she's basically in love with herself."

Okay, maybe it wasn't.

Hinata was always shy about her appearance. I know I don't understand things that are obvious to other people, but even I could sense Hinata's shyness about her face and body. She said she didn't care about such things, but the way she zipped her jacket up all the way to her chin even on the hottest days of training and pressed her thumb along her bottom lip when people looked at her proved otherwise. I couldn't imagine what a confident Hinata seemed like; the idea itself seemed a bit other-worldly. Of course, I would love nothing more than to see Hinata with a better self-image and more confidence. I just wish it came before she was forcibly transformed into a different person.

"I see," was all I could muster. I couldn't find the words I truly wanted to say; I was feeling too many emotions at the same time. I was excited and happy for Hinata that she found herself in a better image than she had left in and I was upset and pissed off that she was forced to be reset in order to find it. I was furious that Granny lied to me and that Kiba got to see her before I could. I should have been there first. I should have been there when she woke up.

But I wasn't.

I smacked the chopsticks on the table once the noodles were taken care of, tipping the bowl up with both hands. I drank the soup mindlessly - I could never keep anything on my mind when I ate here. As the last drop fell on my tongue I leaned forward, unable to keep the grunt of satisfaction hidden. With a satisfied grin I stacked the bowl on top of the others - I cleared 4 extra large miso ramen with pork slices, as usual.

No matter how upset I could be, I could always count on Ichiraku to make me feel better. The food and the atmosphere always lifted my spirits, and Teuchi had a sense when I was dealing with something heavy. Sometimes he would buy me an extra bowl just to see me light up. Ayame and him were always in good moods and it showed in their food; everyone thinks I'm crazy, but this little ramen shop is more than just a few delicious bowls of noodles to me.

I sat with my forearms folded together on the table, my hands holding my elbows as I leaned on the counter. I traced the panelling of the wood counter with my gaze, my mind wandering. I couldn't keep hold of one thought ever since Kiba told me he had seen Hinata, I could only organize the frantic and random thoughts into something of a coping mechanism. I wasn't used to dealing with such a situation, and I doubt anyone really did. This wasn't exactly a normal thing to be going through.

It was now dark outside, the town dimmed into a quiet hum of an ending day. I had been alone for a while now, both Teuchi and Ayame out of sight. They were in the back, beginning to close the shop for the night. All the shinobi were home, having dinner with their families, sharing their experiences during training or just listening to other people talk. At least, that's what I guessed. I never had such an experience of my own except when I sat in on other family dinners on missions. My mind flashed to how I imagined Shikamaru's family dinner would be - the look of misery on his face as his mother chattered nonstop almost made me smile.

What would Lee's family dinner be like? He probably does 10,000 push ups before every meal - including breakfast. His stamina and determination wouldn't falter with something as silly as meals, let me tell you that. Maybe he had dinners with Guy Sensei too; they spent every moment together during the day so I wouldn't be surprised if they lived together at this point. Sasuke would probably be in his apartment eating alone; he never cared for company and cherished his solitude more than anything else. Ever since he came back to Konoha, he's been laying low and keeping to himself. He's still being monitored by the Anbu Black Ops to make sure he doesn't flip shit and abandon Konoha again. Sasuke is actually pretty embarrassed of it, he says it feels like he's being babysat.

I didn't even notice someone had approached until a familiar, slightly rough voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Naruto?"

Ah, so she found me.

I turned my head and looked into the green eyes that were looking at me, pink hair being tossed by a slight breeze. I didn't bother trying to twist my expression into one of fake enthusiasm, and from the look on her face I doubt she wanted me to. Sakura's eyes were slightly wide and her lips were parted; she obviously hadn't been expecting to run into me here at this time of night. One hand held the noren that advertized the stop out of her face, the other was bent across her stomach to keep the row of plastic shopping bags that lined her forearm from falling off. Sakura was running errands at this time of night?

"Ah, Sakura-chan."

My voice was void of emotion and the blankness must have been reflected in my expression from the way Sakura's face fell. I couldn't help it even though what Lee said in the hospital was true. Sakura must be beating herself up for going through with this procedure even though there was nothing she could do to stop it and it was her Master's orders. I couldn't help but feel such rage towards her for ripping Hinata away from everyone.

Sakura attempted a friendly smile, stepping towards the counter and setting her bags on the floor before sweeping her skirt against her thighs and sitting on the stool next to me. She thumped her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand, slouching slightly as she situated herself. The shadows under her eyes were darker than usual and the whites of her eyes had been tinted red… Was she sick? Sakura never allowed herself to slouch or look sloppy in front of me, even after training together for our entire childhood.

Her tone was friendly and lively despite her slacking posture, "I haven't seen you since we met up at the hospital. How are you?"

I ground my teeth. She was trying to be casual, acting like nothing had happened. I turned my head, not wanting her to see my expression as I spoke.

"Eh, you know."

I could hear Sakura's shaky sigh as she attempted to steady herself. I was waiting for her to punch me in the back of the head and scold me for being rude, but she never did. She remained quiet for what felt like an eternity, and the awkward silence dragged on until I couldn't take it anymore. I hesitated before turning my head and looking down at the bags by her feet.

"Late night errands, hm? What's for? I never expected some dumplings and t-shirts to be a family emergency."

Sakura's eyebrows raised after a few moments, and she sat up a bit as if she was processing what I was saying a bit slower than usual. Her head lifted out of her hand as she looked down at the bags as well. She smiled lightly, shrugging as she looked up at me.

"They're not for my family. They're for, uh… Hinata."

The mention of that name brought my gaze up to meet hers. Sakura was shopping for Hinata? She asked for Sakura to come out and get these for her? I bit the inside of my lip, scrambling to find something not condescending to say.

"I… uh… You mean… you saw her? Will she be discharged soon? How is she?"

Despite my best efforts, the irritation seeped into my voice as soon as I began forming actual sentences. Sakura dropped her gaze back to the bags and nodded a bit. Colour came to her cheeks as she spoke, a bit of pride glittering in her eyes.

"This is Hinata's third night awake. She's adjusting to life well. She met Kiba and Shino today and she handled it wonderfully. She's much less shy than she was before but I can see a bit of Hinata's original personality in her. She has a shyness she can't get rid of and I can tell it bothers her. Hinata's confidence has grown and I think, when the time comes to re-teach her jutsus, it'll benefit her. Ino and I are beginning to go through the paperwork to discharge her early - we're going to have her move in with one of us for a few weeks so she doesn't have to adjust to life in Konoha alone. I told her I'd get her some new food since she's already tired of the cafeteria's cooking and some of my old clothes that would fit her."

I didn't have anything to say. Sakura was obviously the one who was looking over Hinata the most, helping her adjust to life and showing her how to handle everything without becoming an anxious blob, but that nagging piece of me was still angry at her. Hinata was doing well, and some of her original personality was showing through. This is good! It means Hinata is in there somewhere, and all I have to do is bring her out. I could do that, right? Crazier things have happened in this village, and Hinata was one of the people that I refuse to give up on, no matter what. She never gave up on me even when everyone thought I was hopeless, and this was the way I could return the favour properly.

Sakura looked up at me, her eyebrows pushed together slightly, her expression changing in almost the blink of an eye.

"Naruto…. I know what you're thinking. I know you want to bring the original Hinata back."

Her free hand moved from her lap, sliding across the counter to rest on top of mine. Her nails were all bitten down to the skin underneath, some of them scabbing over where she accidentally drew blood. I focused my gaze on her hand as she spoke. I didn't know what she was about to say, but I didn't want to watch her face as she said it.

"I know you don't want to give up on Hinata. You're one of the most noble people I've ever met, and I know how you work. I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but I know no one else will."

My hand clenched in a fist under her palm, and her fingers simply wrapped around it, the tips of her fingers pressing against my wrist as she leaned in slightly. Her tone was gentle, and I could tell it hurt to say as much as it hurt to hear.

"Naruto… the Hinata we know isn't coming back. She's gone."

Fuck that. I slapped Sakura's hand off of mine before I could even fully process what she was telling me. Sakura was right. Of course she was - and a part of me knew this as well. But hearing it as a fact was too much. Too much.

My voice shook and was lower than usual with rage. I lowered my head to let my bangs cover my eyes.

"How dare you try to order me around and give up on Hinata. I'll clean up after you if I have to, but don't preach to me about what is and isn't when you're the one that did this to her. You hurt Hinata. And I guess it's my job to correct your mistakes when you're incapable."

I didn't lift my head to watch her reaction, but in my peripheral vision I could see her unmoving, looking in my direction for a few moments. Something dripped on the plastic bags by her feet, and she grabbed them with a swift motion as she stood, walking briskly out of the shop and into the darkness.

I wanted to follow her and apologize. I didn't mean it, I know I didn't. But the piece of me that felt heavy ever since the procedure got lighter after I said it. No matter how much I battled myself and went over the facts that said this wasn't Sakura's fault, something in me wouldn't budge. Sakura hurt Hinata, and I didn't know if I could ever forgive her for it.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sakura's Perspective

_**This fanfic is rated K for strong language at times, and there may be mentions of smut and/or nudity.**__ This will be more adult themed than the actual show since this is placed after the War and everyone is beginning to experience adult life. __**There may also be mention of homosexual activities and emotions**__ since no one has really had time to find their identities outside of their training. If this bothers you, I would suggest you don't read this fic.  
__**I will update in about 3 days to a week**__, I'm a very quick writer and I want these first few chapters to get out to you guys ASAP! I hope you enjoy my writing and hope you have a lovely lovely day!_

Chapter 5

**Sakura's Perspective **

Naruto and I had always been able to put the things we did wrong to each other behind us. He was one of the most forgiving people I had ever met; he never held a grudge about anything, even when I told him I loved him just so he would stop going after Sasuke. It was never again mentioned, no animosity or anger left in his system. I never understood how he could let so many things go and remain positive. I honestly had been waiting for him to stop looking at me entirely after my lie. It wasn't an easily forgivable thing that I had done, and if it had been done to me I wouldn't have forgiven at all. But he did; he forgave me because he knew why I did it.

I guess I don't really have a right to be surprised that Naruto won't forgive me this time.

"How dare you try to boss me around and give up on Hinata. I'll clean up after you if I have to, but don't preach to me about what is and isn't when you're the one that did this to her. You hurt Hinata. I guess it's my job to correct your mistakes when you're incapable."

I couldn't breathe. He had never used that tone towards me before; the anger rumbled out of his chest and rage dripped in his tone. Despite my numb fingers I forced myself to snatch the bags of food and clothes off the floor and half-run out of Ichiraku. I didn't stop running until I knew he was far behind me. I couldn't face him any longer, I didn't want him to continue pouring acid in the wounds. This was Naruto, my best friend, the person who could read me just as easily as I could read him. We knew each other inside and out, we've been to hell and back together. We are the only two who understand how painful and slow the years of searching for Sasuke were. I thought he would be able to see how this was affecting me. I guess my facade was more believable than I thought.

I hated myself. I hated myself so much. I would never be able to forgive myself for doing this to someone as innocent and pure as Hinata. Tsunade knew I would try my hardest to get out of this, and she knew I wouldn't be able to if it was scheduled so soon. I couldn't do anything. I was powerless. And now I've done something so horrible that looking in the mirror makes me nauseous.

Hinata never held a grudge against me for a second before her memory was wiped. The day I visited her before the procedure, we sat together in solitude for a long while. Her family was gone - they had been making arrangements for her living quarters since she would be living with me after her memory was gone, and as soon as our gazed met, I burst into tears. I told her everything - how I was going to be one of the Medical Ninja to wipe her memory. I stuttered over my sobs, clenching her hands in mine, telling her how much I adored her and how I understood if she never forgave me as long as she existed. She didn't say a word - she just listened to me with a small smile on her face, waiting until I ran out of things to confess.

At the end of my speech, she lifted one hand from between my fingers and wiped my tears off my cheek with the back of her hand, resting her palm against my cheek. Hinata's face was tinted pink from the touch and my emotional speech that I forgot as soon as I spoke. Her smile was genuine and it touched her eyes; I saw no fear in them.

"Sakura… You are a brilliant shinobi and a wonderful Medic. You care so deeply for everyone around you, even if their motives are questionable. You're wonderful."

Her fingers tightened around mine as she smiled past the budding tears, ignoring them as they dripped down her cheeks. Her voice began to shake, but she shoved her words out past them.

"It was so much fun being your friend and I'm so happy I was able to experience such love and compassion with you and the others. I have no animosity and hold no grudge towards you. In fact, I'm comforted to go into the procedure with you as my surgeon. And, if you don't mind, I only ask a few things."

Her expression faded into one void of emotion, and her fingers squeezed my palm. Hinata's tone changed completely; I could begin to see the fear behind her brave face when her chin wrinkled involuntarily. It suddenly hit me. Hinata… was giving her last wishes.

"Please… Don't let this ruin anyone. Especially you, Sakura. Don't let this consume you because you feel guilty. I don't want that, and I know the others don't either."

Her hand moved from my cheek and ran down the back of my hair, her face serious but soft. She reminded me of a mother comforting her child, and my fingers ached from being clenched so tightly in Hinata's hand.

"Take care of everyone. Be there for them when I can't. Make sure the Anbu Black Ops keep close tabs on me. Don't be afraid to restrain me or hold me longer, no matter what I say, I already forgive you if I require rough treatment. And if I ever act on a whim and become a real danger to Konoha…"

My face dropped and her fingers shook on my cheek, her words knocking the breath out of me like a punch in the stomach.

"... I want Naruto to kill me."

I collected myself as I walked the rest of the way to the hospital. I couldn't let myself cry it all out just yet - or, honestly, ever. I still had work to do. Wiping my damp cheeks with the back of my free hand, I trudged into the hospital. The brunette clerk looked up at me, alarmed that someone had walked in and walked past the desk so quickly, but smiled and nodded in my direction when she realized who I was. I climbed the stairs quickly, my toes only briefly brushing and pushing against the cement before I was already lifting myself to the next stair. I wove through the short hallways robotically. Breathe, Sakura. You're forgetting to breathe.

As I reached Hinata's door, I stood outside for a moment. I was getting dizzy because of how fast my breathing was. Am I having a panic attack?

Wait, calm down. Tsunade taught me the treatment.

I inhaled for 7 seconds through my nose, holding it for 5 seconds and then exhaling through my mouth. Master Tsunade was the greatest Medical Ninja in the world, but she still taught me breathing exercises to calm anxiety. She said they were just as important as any other medical technique. When I learned them, I believed they were useless and that she was mocking me or stalling my progress, but now I see why she told me about them. Tsunade-Sama didn't teach me this to help the patients with anxiety, she taught me this to keep myself calm in a time of need.

After a few long moments, my hands stopped shaking enough to let me slide the door open. Hinata was sitting up in her bed cross-legged, weaving her hair between her fingers in her lap and looking out the window. The lights were off, the only light that filtered into the room came from the waxing moon in the sky. She didn't take notice of me immediately, too far in thought to react to the sound of the door sliding open. She tended to do this more at night, and despite my most professional attitude, I couldn't help but be painfully curious about what she was thinking of in these moments.

Hinata turned her head after a few seconds to looked at me, and her face lit up when she recognized me. I grinned at her, stepping in and closing the door behind me. The nice thing about being with someone who doesn't know anything about filtering emotion is that they wear their hearts on their sleeve; Hinata took comfort in my company, and I helped her relax. I couldn't exactly figure out why, but that didn't matter. The fact that I was able to see how much I was helping was enough to help ease my guilty conscious.

I set the bags on the chair by her bed as I slid the door closed behind me with my foot. The room was much more spacious and comfortable without the IV and heart monitor. They had been removed after Kiba and Shino left - there was no need to keep her hooked up when she was obviously doing perfectly.

Without a word, Hinata immediately stretched awkwardly and shoved her hands into the bags, shuffling through the layers of folded clothes and sweets I had brought for her. I smiled and stepped back, leaning against the door, not wanting to interject myself. She even grabbed all the bags and moved them into her lap so she could get a better hand on the goodies.

After a few moments of her rummaging, Hinata pulled a piece of clothing out of the bag sloppily, distressing the clean and organized bag and yanking other pieces of clothes out of their folded state. She shook the rest of the folded kinks out of what she held, holding up the white dress to get a better look at it. Ah, that old thing.

It had three-quarter length sleeves and a scoopneck chestline, the dress tightening under the bust and flowing freely down to the knees. It never flattered my figure, the sleeves made me itch and the neckline wasn't flattering to my (unfortunately small) bust size, but ever since I got it I had wanted to see Hinata in it.

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at it, and she didn't speak for a long few moments. Was this dress really that amazing to her? Oh, wait. Her memory was wiped. This is probably the first time she's seeing a dress she can actually put on.

I stepped closer, putting my hands on my knees as I leaned down to her level. Hinata looked over at me, skin bleached from the moonlight but her cheeks tinted pink. Even in this black and white room, I could see the colour that came with her excitement. I smiled and tilted my head a bit, hoping to whatever higher power that was looking over me that she couldn't tell I had been crying. Hinata didn't seem to notice - her voice sparkled with eagerness and was only a few notches below a shout.

"Are you really giving this to me?! To keep?! Are you sure?!"

I nodded once, my smile widening. She reminded me a bit of her old self, the tone of her voice brought back memories of when I would surprise her with sweets after Naruto told her something stupid and inadvertently offensive.

"Of course. The dress looks silly on me, and I know you'll be able to fill it out better."

Before I could process how what I said could have sounded awkward, Hinata had already put herself up on her knees and had thrown her arms around my neck into a hug. She squealed, rocking me side to side with the dress still clenched in her hand. It took me a few moments before I recovered, wrapping my arms around her torso and laughing, my chin resting on her shoulder. I ran a hand over her hair that went down her back. I could feel Hinata's heartbeat against my chest, and her warm breath against my neck. I wondered briefly if being in this position should feel awkward and quickly dismissed it. It didn't feel awkward at all, if anything it was the loveliest thing that had happened so far. It was wonderful being in such close proximity to Hinata - she never let anyone touch her like this so casually. But here she was, wrapped around me and I around her, completely surrounded by black and white with no sound but our joined heartbeats and the soft crickets outside. My grin faded as I began reminiscing, remembering how Ino watched Tenten and I decorate Hinata's hair with all the flowers of Ino's shop. I wonder if we'll ever have moments like those again.

_Don't let this consume you because you feel guilty._

My hand pressed flat against her back, the smile dropping from my expression. No. I wasn't doing this because I felt guilty. I wasn't here with her because I felt like it was my responsibility to be. I was doing this because I wanted to. Tsunade-Sama, Ino and Naruto knew that, right? I wanted to take care of Hinata in the most thorough, friendly, gentle and professional way possible. We were friends, both before and after this procedure. We both felt it. I know we did. We had to.

I was completely lost in thought, watching a firefly on the windowsill when a small voice broke the silence.

"You know… I don't know what I was like before, and I know that who I was before is probably gone forever. But I must have been someone special to become your friend, Sakura. Thank you for these gifts. I love them. I really, honestly do."

Immediately, I could feel my palms sweat. All I could do was tighten my grip on her, keeping her wrapped around me so she wouldn't see the tears well up in my eyes. She sounded just like she used to: sweet and gentle, and the emotion in her voice was so pure it was almost tangible. I needed to be around Hinata now; I couldn't be anywhere but here as long as she was awake. This was the only way to make this right, but hearing her call me a friend felt so dirty. She doesn't know what I did to her. She has no idea that this is all my fault. That I am the one to be the angriest at.

_Don't preach to me about what is and isn't when you're the one that did this to her. You hurt Hinata._

Naruto's words from earlier echoed in my head so loudly they almost knocked the wind out of me all over again. Part of me wondered why they still affected me so deeply, but another part already knew. We both knew he was right. He was unarguably, absolutely and purely right. I did this. I hurt her.

Hinata, you were purity and grace. You were the definition of innocence. I dirtied your mind and made you forget all that you fought for. I made you forget about everyone you loved; Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Tsunade, everyone… I made you forget your clan. I made you forget them all and I am the only one who knows how to get it back. But I can't. I want to tell you and help you retrieve it but I'm too selfish; I have too much to lose.

But right now, what I have to lose doesn't seem like much next to you.

Hinata must have tried to pull away with my arms locked in place. She spoke suddenly, her tone an octave higher than usual and I could sense the alarm in her composure.

"Sakura?"

I broke out of my haze and immediately pulled away, bringing my arms to my chest and turning to wipe my eyes with my thumbs. Hinata held her hands to her chest as well and I could feel her gaze on the back of my head. I'm sorry, Hinata. I can't tell you the truth just yet.

"Ah - sorry, you're making me get all misty-eyed! You can't say these things to me out of the blue, I cry about everything!"

"Eh?! No! Don't cry, Sakura! I didn't mean to make you-"

"Hush, don't apologize."

I turned and faced her, not bothering to hide my wet eyes this time. I forced a smile on my face, but I could feel it immediately crack. I shoved an unnatural grin on my face, praying she wouldn't see through it.

"We have a lot to get ready for, Hinata. Tomorrow is a big day. Master granted Ino and I time off to help you, and tomorrow is our first day. We are going to show you around the village, and you may get to meet some of our old classmates."

I reached forward as I spoke, slipping the dress from her fingers and she watched me carefully drape it over the back of my chair, smoothing the wrinkles out of it. I beamed up at her, forcing excitement into my tone.

"I'm so happy we get to show you around, you'll love it here as much as we do!"

I breathed heavily, the air whistling through my teeth, the kunai clutched tightly in my right hand. Breathing through my nose wasn't an option at this point; too many were dead to let me inhale without dry heaving. The air was thick and heavy with the screaming of victims; all I could smell was blood and burning flesh. They surrounded us. It was my fault. My Medical jacket that covered my shinobi vest was in tatters; I quickly shrugged out of it, careful not to look at the splatters of the other's blood that stained it.

As my hands were behind me momentarily, a figure lunged at me, shoving my shoulders back with unnatural force and pinning me to the ground. The air cracked out of my lungs when I landed, blurring and blocking my vision. My hands were still behind me, the jacket covering my fingers. The figure above me was black - I couldn't see their features easily past their shadow and the black blots that covered my vision. I desperately cut at the jacket while trying to focus on the attacker's features, ignoring the feeling of the kunai grazing my lower back.

Their hands jerked from my shoulders to my throat in milliseconds, and soon my windpipe was cut off. As I coughed and gulped for air, the face of my attacker came into focus as if by magic. Their blue eyes bore into mine, their teeth bared with rage. The slits along their cheeks were fanned slightly, his pupils thin like a cat's. Ah, now I understand. Naruto was trying to kill me.

"_Why?! Why would you do this to us?!"_

His familiar voice echoed into the distance and shook the earth below me. It rumbled itself down to my core. I don't know. I don't know why. Why _would _I do this to them? To my friends? There was no room for apologies now. No one wanted them. I couldn't recall what I did, all I knew was that it was my fault. This was all my fault. I did this to all of them, and now I must face the consequences.

"Na…. ru… to…"

He lifted one hand, his nails sharp as knives. I looked up at him calmly as he shouted out in fury, gathering all his strength to end me.

"_I'll kill you! Sakura!" _

I felt no fear. This was the right thing to do. My eyes slid shut and I ignored the echoing voice in the back of my head calling my name, telling me to get up. It felt like an eternity as I laid there in calm silence, waiting for the final blow. Waiting to be eliminated and put out of everyone's misery.

Another rough shake on my shoulder made me lerch me upright instinctively. Suddenly, I wasn't on the battlefield. I was in one of the break rooms that the hospital provided for the Medical Ninja. I was sitting on one of the 3 couches surrounding a coffee table; The sun was up, filling the room I was in with natural light. This didn't make sense… I know I just sat down on the couch to peel an apple and have a cup of coffee a few minutes ago…

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

Turning to my left, I saw Ino standing near me, one hand stretched in my direction as the other rested on her hip. Her expression with solid with concern and irritation. Did I pass out while waiting for the coffee to brew? Turning to look at the space next to me on the couch, I saw my sloppily half-peeled apple. God damn it.

I raised my free hand, pressing it to my forehead as I attempted to organize my shattered thoughts. I hadn't realized it, but I had a storm of a migraine working.

"Shit… Yeah, sorry. I guess I fell asleep."

"Yeah, no shit. I was wondering who was mumbling Naruto's name in here. Falling asleep with a knife in your hand? How does this even happen?"

Ino pinched the blade of the knife I had clenched tightly in my right hand, sliding it out of my grip and setting it on the coffee table before continuing to nag.

"You could have really hurt yourself with this thing, you know. One minute you're a Medical Ninja in this hospital and the next you're a patient. You're working too hard. You can't work for this long without giving yourself breaks, Sakura. It isn't healthy."

I smiled weakly up at her. Listening to her talk wasn't doing anything to help the pulsing in my head. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand in a blasé manner.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm completely fine! Really, I am!"

Ino crossed her arms.

"Uh huh. Tell me, how long have you been awake before now?"

That was a good question. Honestly, I had no idea. After Hinata's procedure, I spent a long time in the recovery wing with her. I think that was the first night I skipped on sleep. It wasn't like I was _trying _to be obsessive, I was just so worried that something was going to go wrong and I wouldn't be there to save her. She was my responsibility and I needed to be with her. How long ago was that? 5 days? 6?

"Not very long."

Ino groaned.

"We both know that's a lie. It's a wonder you're not hallucinating."

"Don't be so dramatic, Ino Pig."

"Don't be so stubborn, Billboard Brow."

I smirked at her as I picked up my apple, standing and digging my teeth into it. I strode past her and out of the room. I kept walking despite her shouts of concern that followed me down the hall. As long as she didn't come after me, there would be no problems.

No matter what I said to her, she would never understand that I wasn't able to rest. My mind and body wouldn't allow it. I had to be up and in Hinata's presence at all times or I would crack. I didn't know fully why, but that was just how things were.

The sooner everyone accepted it, the easier our lives would be.


End file.
